


Things Change, Even If You Didn't Want Them To

by backtobrokeback



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Hope you enjoy, M/M, better than what ive done, i found it, i thought it was sorta cute, so here it is, yeah i wrote this a while back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtobrokeback/pseuds/backtobrokeback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have hit their teenage years, there was no rescuing, no deaths. Jack, being the dumb shit he is, loses another fire (which has happened how many times again?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Change, Even If You Didn't Want Them To

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year when I had actually been reading The Lord Of The Flies, which I love the book. While reading it, I felt as if Ralph and Jack would work well in a relationship, despite their arguing and hatred towards each other. I wrote this, and now cleaning out all of my stuff, I found this. I thought it was sorta cute, maybe it isn't? But here it is for you to read. I hope you like it. You can critique me! I'd appreciate it. *I HAVE NOT WRITTEN ANY OTHER FICS BESIDES THE TWO ON MY AO3. I AM NOT A WRITER (as you can tell).*

Ralph stands out on the dock. He’s had a tough day. Everyone had been arguing about everything, even the tiny little things that don’t matter. Jack had made them lose another fire (which has happened how many times again?). Ralph was getting tired of it, if he was being completely honest. They’ve been here for years. He assumed he and the boys were about 15 or 16 now. That’s about four years.. Being stuck on an island with boys, who are all experiencing puberty, for four years. The littluns are about 9 or 10 now. They’ve all changed. Ralph sighs and looks out into the sea. 

“I’m sorry, you know.” A familiar voice spoke, that Ralph chose to ignore. “You can’t ignore me all day, Ralph.” said the impatient voice. Ralph turned to face Jack.

“Jack, don’t.” Jack shrugged and walked towards Ralph and lowered himself on the dock by Ralph’s feet. He patted Ralph’s feet, motioning for Ralph to sit next to him. Ralph looked down at Jack and obliged sitting next to him. 

“I’m really sorry, Ralph. I didn’t know it would happen again.” Jack said quickly, all in one breath. 

“It’s okay, Jack.” Ralph replied. 

“No, it’s not. I shouldn’t have done it. I’m sorry.” Jack rambles after that, and Ralph doesn’t quite catch what Jack says.

“Jack! Stop it!” Ralph yells and Jack quiets his mumbling. “I knew it would happen again one way or another. I’m not angry.” Ralph says after Jack has stopped talking. 

“Then why are you alone?” Jack asks.

“I dunno.” Ralph says. He truly doesn’t want to be alone with Jack, he likes Jack, a lot and he doesn’t want to ruin anything. They were teenagers, Ralph knew he’d get over whatever feelings he had for Jack. 

“Well, ya got me.” Jack says and flashes a grin in Ralph’s direction. Ralph couldn’t take it. He takes a breath.

“You should leave.” Jack looks at Ralph incredulously. 

“What? Why?” Ralph sighs. 

“Because, you’re, uh..” Ralph says not saying what he planned. 

“So, you hate me, huh?” Jack asks quietly. Ralph knows Jack is taking this to heart and he doesn’t want to say anything wrong. 

“No, I don’t! Uh, love actually.” Ralph admits looking down into the water. 

“What? Love? What’s love have anything to do with me?” Jack asks, oblivious. 

Ralph laughed. “No, Jack. I like you.” 

Jack coughs. “You what?” 

Ralph blushes. “Um, yeah.” 

Jack smiles. “Cool.” Ralph looks at Jack confused, but he doesn’t have time to say anything because Jack comes at him fast. Jack reaches out to hold Ralph’s chin and kisses him roughly. Ralph pulls away to breathe. 

“Why’d you do that?” Ralph was angry over what had just happened. He didn’t want Jack to play with his head. It was bad enough liking Jack Merridew. 

Instead of what Ralph thinks will happen, Jack smiles. “Well, I like you too.” 

Ralph stands up abruptly. “What?” Jack follows suit and stands as well. 

“I like you too, Ralph. I’m sorry about the fire. I understand if you think I’m immature and decided to push your feelings away.” Ralph slaps Jack’s arm, Jack throws a hurt face. 

“You’re crazy, Merridew.” Ralph grabs hold of Jack’s hand and they intertwine their fingers. Jack lets out a content sigh. They stare at eachother and Jack leans in to kiss Ralph again.

“I love you, Merridew.”

“I love me, too.”

Ralph sighs quietly. He looks up at Jack, who is looking down at him with a smile on his face, Ralph returns the smile. 

I guess sometimes things change, even if you don't want them to.  Ralph thinks.


End file.
